Talk:Momo Hinamori
Love the Dub Anime and it always confused me, she released her zanpakuto Tobiume once, and during that time she said "Snap Tobiume, Deflect". I am not sure what to think of this, seeing as how no other release commands used a word after the release. What was said in the original version and why does she say this?--Kylecharmed 20:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Most likely, it is to make sure that the speech matches the lip movement. That is the logical explanation. --Shinitenshi 20:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Profile Pic Can we get another profile picture for Hinamori? This one is somewhat blurry. If not, then can this picture be cleaned up better.--Shinitenshi 05:35, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Its a cropped closeup of her from the most recent arc in the anime. I think the blurriness you see is from cropping and compression...I don't think a more suitable image could be found, and the current one is fine as to illustrating what she looks like.--Licourtrix 05:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Arrancar109 is really good with pics. I'll ask him if he try & fix the blurriness. Minato88 06:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I recently took a snapshot of this image from episode 224: however there were some problems.--SalmanH 14:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I think that's a nice picture. But I must remind everyone, not just SalmanH, to be nice to Yyp and use meaningful names for image files. Tinni 14:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Fixed. You only need to put in the file name for the profile pictures. The infobox template takes care of the rest. And yeah, it is a really good picture. I'd prefer if it had her blue hair tie/hat (whatever you call that) thingy in it, but that's just a minor thing. It is much better than the old one, which seemed out of place compared to many of the other profile pics. Good work finding it SalmanH. I'll wait to see what more people think about it, but I think it is worth keeping. (And, yeah, a filename that describes the contents is better, but I'll fix that later). --Yyp 15:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for fixing it Yyp, also I didn't exactly find it more or less I just opened up one of the episodes I had stored on my mac and took a snapshot using VLC, but I'm still not sure what Tinni meant by meaningful names would it be like newly arrived vice captain or something similar? Anyway thanks again.--SalmanH 16:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I would like to see a better one than this, but it's probably in the best resolution possible. I think we should at least also show the bun in her hair, but that's just me. I think we should stick with this one for now, but if I find a better shot, I'll bring it up here. Arrancar109 16:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I am personally not fond of Hinamori's bun. It makes her look weird but I guess it is a part of her look. I'll keep my eye out for a good episode with lots of profile worthy shots to download in high quality for screen-capping purposes and upload the images as I come across them. But for now I think the profile pic is quite good. Tinni 17:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I never claimed to be fond of it either, but the fact that it's a part of her overall hairstyle is the reason why I brought this point up. Anyway, if I can pinpoint some shots better than the one I originally went with, I'll let you know, and we can always update it with a higher-quality version of the shot. Arrancar109 17:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Same here.--SalmanH 17:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I tweaked this image a little, basically increased sharpness etc: What do you guys think? --SalmanH 17:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yep, that's the image I used, except sharper. I might crop it a bit, but it depends on what others think about it first. Arrancar109 17:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Exactly I almost forgot about this image, and since it was already the one that you guys were looking for I tried fixing it.--SalmanH 18:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, it looks dark for a picture taken where she's outside in the daylight. I don't know what you did to it to make it so dark, but it really bothers me. Twocents 18:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I reduced the level of exposure in order to decrease the blurriness, just let me know what you guys want the picture to look like and i'll see what i can do. However I recently customized this one.--SalmanH 19:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I definitely think it's an improvement. Thanks for tinkering with it, SalmanH! Twocents 01:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Promotion to Kido Master I am wondering should Hinamori be promoted to Kido Master. In the few times we see her, her skill in Kido is always on the forefront. She is able to break high level barriers with kido, cast a complicated kido trap that ensnared three lieutenant level opponents without their knowledge, and even cloak her reiatsu to hide her presence from a captain. Her Zanpakutō is kido-based. Finally, she has been identified as a master by both Hitsugaya and Kira. --Shinitenshi 06:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) We've been through this before, and it ain't happening, especially since others have shown to be equal to or beyond Momo's level, like Izuru or Aizen. And I'm not just talking about Aizen as he is now, but also as he was during the Turn Back the Pendulum series, who managed to surprise even Tessai, who's the known most proficient Kido Master in Bleach. Arrancar109 06:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) An attack left out? I was watching the battle between her and those three arrancar chic and noticed she said an phrase and an attack came from it. No its not her shikai release, her sword was already in shikai. Anime: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZRwpycfpmI&feature=video_response Manga:http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/334/18/ http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/334/19/[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] 05:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Its her swords ability mixed with a kido spell she was just explaining. There is nothing there thats different sometimes they say there release command and zanpakuto name even after its released. Renji has done it a couple times himself. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Even after she said "Burst Tobiume"?Obivously she combined that attack with the kido she set up.Saimaroimaru 06:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) your confused over translation some translate it as snap and some as burst. both are considered the release command for this purpose. In any case she sent what would normally be her fire ball through the kido net thats all.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC)